The present disclosure relates to identifying text in a real-world environment, and more specifically, to a head-mounted device coupled to an assistive engine to provide a user with environmental information that is derived from text depictions.
Head-mounted devices operate by connecting to a processing engine to perform various tasks for a user wearing the device. They may provide visual depictions and are used in virtual reality scenarios to provide users with experiences separate from their environments. Head-mounted devices may also provide users with augmented reality scenarios (e.g., playing music in a user's ears, visually displaying email or map directions into a part of a user's field of vision).